Gangsters in a store with a Camcorder
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: in au where Shizuo and Izaya were bored in ikebukuro town and decided to be a gang of people, even though they were only a duo. In the end, they entered a store, a store that will change their images forever with being strangly acting hooligans, running and hiding away from the police. Where they meet up with Kadota who seem to be working there. alot of shit happen r&r is luv -kl


**A what.**

**T-O-Y TOY :C**

**No no I think the term you're looking for is space ranger. -Buzzy-boy and Woodai**

**Once upon a time Shizuo and Izaya were bored in bukuro town and decided to be a gang of people, even though they were only a duo. In the end, they entered a store, a store that will change their images forever with being strangly acting hooligans, running and hiding away from the police.**

**And so the story starts.**

They were outside at night in the cold near a store. Izaya was filming the scene with his phone video recorder.

"Hey we're gonna get in this store doing shit." Shizuo had a coat on over his bartender suit talking to the cam.

"That's right we're gonna put this place in the coffin ye." Izaya had a thick version of his usual black fur trimmed coat.

"We're gonna go crazy in here." Shizuo seem to be having fun already.

**O****kay who gave Shizuo and Izaya, actually maybe only Shizuo magic mushrooms from alice in wonderland again? :C was it you Shinra**

They entered the store and walked through the food sections in the store at first.

Shizuo lightly chuckled.

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at this." Shizuo pointed to a person walking by a column of chips.

Izaya aimed the recorder at him.

That person, was Shinra, who was working part-time for money. For some reason, he tuck his arms to himself and fell on the chips and onto the ground.

They then went over to the coffee ordering place they saw in front of them.

Shizuo just through the counter without thought.

"Hey!" A worker who was Kadota, managing the counter shouted.

"Damn, I work here." Shizuo said with a smoke walking more closer to the corner of the counter, and started to touch some buttons on the ordering machine.

A customer in front was not amused.

"Now this a example of- oh, how you doing." Shizuo stopped to see Mikado just looking at him.

"Um, uh... can I get him.. something?" Mikado nervously said.

"NO." Kadota shouted, turning back to Shizuo to stop him.

"Uh.. ok.. I'll just..." Mikado scooted out of the mess, and ran away, desperate to work somewhere not around Shizuo and Izaya.

"Stop in the name of... batman." Kadota said again trying not be be ignored.

Shizuo looked over to Kadota quickly, Izaya still filming on the other side.

"You don't work here, get out." Kadota said with his deep batman voice.

"Eh, yeah yeah yeah." Shizuo got out.

"Hold this hold it hold it." Shizuo gave Izaya his smoke, and went to a column of stuff.

"WHERES MY COFFEE BITCH." He left himself go onto the column, and stepped on one of them, and his other foot on the other.

"SOME WIG WAM FROM NARNIA GIVING SOME SHIT." Shizuo said some nonsense.

"**Ahahhahehhh**" He laughed in a childish and yet girly voice.

"Stop it you." Kadota said in a quiet batman tone.

"Wha? you say wha? you calling the police?" Shizuo seemed to be losing a bolt to his brain of reasoning.

"Please, Shizuo, don't cause anymore trouble." Kadota sighed.

"Call 911! call the police! call them right now! call em!" Shizuo got in the counter in front of Kadota. Yup, definitely crazy side effects acting up.

Izaya was STILL filming for the matter of capturing Shizuo moments for another day.

Kadota had no choice and got out his phone calling.

"Ah, yes, we have two trollers at the address, 495." Kadota began speaking on the phone.

"495" Shizuo mocked him in a accent. Kadota continued to give the full details after the interruption.

Shizuo took back his smoke from Izaya. "Motha fuq?" Shinra was at the scene to see them left the coffee place, to have stolen one of their sample coffee machines with Shizuo's brute strength, ripping it from the counter.

They both ran out, Izaya again with the video recorder on, and Shizuo breathing hard with the smoke in his mouth and a coffee machine on his shoulder.

**"MMMPH MM HMMM HPPMM."** Shizuo could not breathe very well doing this.

They kept running and running, until finally Shizuo let go of the coffee machine. **"Yeeeheheh."**

**"Ahhhhh."** Izaya said going with the sound of the machine dropping to the ground.

Shizuo enjoyed it breaking apart spilling out coffee. He now had the pose of titan dancing, they headed to their apartment.

"Come on, come on get get get." Izaya got in with him, while Shizuo dropped his smoke to the ground scraping it across the floor with his foot.

**"Ehehehehaa yeeaaaaa."** Shizuo put his hand out and did a heavy metal sign.

"Ok, that's the end of one hell of a strange night footage." Izaya finished recording this for his scraps of memories when Shizuo was in his odd magical side effect stage.

Shizuo and Izaya were safe in their apartment, for now. And by their apartment, I mean Izaya breaks in time to time.

"Into my apartment quickly, quickly!" Shizuo said to Izaya as he pushed him in, getting into his apartment.

They walked over to Shizuo's room preparing for their next attack.

"Damn it Shizuo, I thought we were gonna get money, not just piss off Dota-chin and you destroying a coffee machine."

"It was worth it." Shizuo smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, we better be getting some real dough next time." Izaya didn't get to get one and smash it on the ground.

"Wait, you have a lot of money... why do you even need to rob? I NEED THE MONEY." Shizuo made a point, kinda.

"Actually.. true story is.. the only reason WHY I would have to team up with you to get money, is that y'see... I got robbed yesterday and my house got set on fire. I think it was that Hiroshi bastard, this is like what happened to Mikado's place burning down" Izaya spoke the truth it seems.

"Serves you right." Shizuo went down to get some milk, Izaya slowly followed him. He got a milk bottle from the fridge.

Shizuo gulped down the whole bottle, and threw it on the ground.

"Mind not throwing your milk bottles all over the place?" Izaya didn't like this.

"It's my apartment. Deal with it. Shizuo let out a little burp.

"Where are we gonna go next anyway?"

"Eh, I don't know. We'll go tomorrow. Oh, and your sleeping on the rug." Shizuo had only one bed, and would not share it.

"Aww." Izaya didn't like rugs and preferred Shizuo's body to sleep on, or with. Naked.. maybe bonded by ribbons.. fatty tuna..

"Don't even think about it." Shizuo replied when Izaya was looking at him funny. So he threw a pillow at Izaya's face.

"That's no fair." Izaya pouted that his fantasies were interrupted.

**the end c: **

**to be continued with gangster robbers Shizuo and Izaya fooling around in the sequel yay**

**happy kappa green day kappalings c:**

**green is not a creative colour :c - notepad**


End file.
